


Свадебка

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Тяжела и неказиста жизнь простого шафера, даже если ты Тайлер Хэклин.





	Свадебка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор при написании был настолько несерьезен, насколько несерьезными себе позволяют быть товарищи Борн и Боэн.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

О боже, мать моя, волка тебя за лодыжку, да чтоб этих двух козлов… – Тайлер Ли Хэклин никогда не мог подумать, что ему будет так стыдно за двух взрослых мужчин. За двух своих друзей, почти братьев… Хотя сейчас эти двое напоминали парочку долбанутых дядек. Уже как шесть часов женатых долбанутых дядек, да. Боже, и когда они успели так нажраться? Что ж это такое… 

Тайлер устало вздыхает и, приоткрыв один глаз, смотрит на балаган, развернувшийся на мероприятии под названием свадьба. Точно, операция «Свадьба». Итак, на поле боя наблюдаются: два перевернутых стола (танцевали новобрачные бодро и смело, взмывая на крыльях своей дебильной любви), щедро разлитая на полу водка (откуда она взялась – тайна, а зовут тайну Иэн Боэн), один сильно побитый и покосившийся торт («– Тортовая войнушка, Тай, ну круто же! – Конечно, ДжейАр, конечно»), упитые в стельку О’Брайен и Пози (хорошо, что они выпали из реальности так рано, еще их не хватало), спящий с бутылкой детского шампанского на еще целом столе Джефф (забудь об этом, Тайлер, просто забудь), грустная Холланд, которая, кажется, «кайфовала» сильнее Хэклина (Колтон, зараза такая, дрых с близнецами под колонками) и маленькая группка гостей (подкрепление с обоих фронтов, то есть женихов), чье медленное уползание совсем не выглядело побегом, вот ни капельки. 

А вдобавок долбаная Леди Гага с ее долбаным Американо. Ох, блин… Но новоиспеченным супругам нравится. Вон как лихо приплясывают, даже подпевают. Ну, пусть поскользнутся, ну пожалуйста, тогда их можно будет отволочь в номер. Они и так уже разбили пирамиду из бокалов шампанского. А после начали строить новую из вискаря. Чудесно, блин. Нет, нужно их уводить. Будет тяжело и стыдно, но никто больше не…

В тот момент, когда Тайлер думает, что хуже быть не может, раздетый до пояса ДжейАр в порыве танца и души выбивает поднос из рук официантки, так старавшейся быть незаметной. Выбивает ногой. А Иэн, поддерживая муженька, в расстегнутой на все пуговице рубашке (да, ДжейАр слизывал с его живота текилу и соль ровно полчаса назад) хихикает и путано извиняется перед девчушкой. Попутно проливая на нее полбутылки водки, конечно. Чертовы русские с их чертовой водкой. Ровно как и гребаные мексиканцы с их текилой и мерзкие шотландцы и их односолодовый, мать его, виски.

Тяжело вздохнув и решительно встряхнув головой, Тайлер начинает тяжелейший подвиг из всех в своей жизни: он собирается увести муженьков баиньки. Хватая повисшего на Боэне Борна (у них даже фамилии созвучны, вот засранцы), а затем цепляя ворот рубашки Иэна, он как авианосец рассекает пустой зал. Именно рассекает и именно пустой, все уже давно сдохли от такого количества алкоголя и тихо храпят по углам. Кроме Хэклина, конечно, он-то самый ответственный и добрый… 

Преодолев фойе отеля, а затем выдержав испытание лифтом, где два засранца почти трахались и говорили друг другу что-то жутко романтичное (не будь они бухими в стельку, это было бы даже мило), Тайлер уверенно выходит на финишную прямую, то есть в холл двадцатого этажа этого навороченного отеля Вегаса. Конечно же, эти две троллины решили пожениться в Вегасе. А что: весело, дорого и сердито. И один на двоих мальчишник, все равно им стриптизерши приносят чисто эстетическое наслаждение. 

Итак, протащив двух воркующих алкоголиков до их люкса и хитроумно отвоевав ключ-карту у Иэна, Тай наконец зашвыривает их в номер и неловко замирает. На него смотрят две пары почти трезвых глаз. Смотрят благодарно, чуточку устало и почти нежно. Хотя хрен с ним, они смотрят нежно, и все тут.

– Спасиб, мужик. То, что ты сделал, эт много знчит для нас… – Боэн с заплетающимся языком, который стоит только благодаря мужу, выглядит умилительно. А вот вменяемый взгляд Иэна пугает. 

– Это, правда, спасибо, Тай. За все спасибо. – Тайлеру остается лишь улыбнуться и пожелать им крепкого сна. Он почти уверен, что они мгновенно вырубятся, оказавшись на кровати. А еще он уверен, что свадьба – это дело жутко волнительное и выматывающее. Даже в Вегасе. Даже с любовью всей твоей жизни.

Когда за ними закрывается дверь, а Тайлер медленно бредет на прогулку, он понимает, что тупо счастлив. Даже если это и была самая безумная и неловкая свадьба, на которой он бывал, то она определенно удалась. Ведь она соединила двух алкашей, двух троллин, двух классных мужиков и два любящих сердца, в конце концов! Романтично до жути. А Тайлер, как известно, ужасный романтик.


End file.
